


Ambushed

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Series: Storm [4]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #20 (NeonRainbow Press, 2016)Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri).Written for the VinList Complete Your Own Adventure Challenge, with all stories in the series using the same opening but then splitting off in various directions.JD shares just a few jokes along the way.





	Ambushed

_The day had dawned bright and clear, the warm southern breeze a promise of summer which loomed just around the corner. But as was often the case in the last few weeks what was promised was not to be. By midmorning the sky was dotted with wispy clouds. By noon the wind had changed and blew from the west carrying with it the familiar odor of rain as dark clouds gathered on the horizon. By midafternoon the sun was being obscured by the approaching storm front, and with it the warmth of its rays, the rumble of thunder growing ever louder. With the first flash of lightning Chris motioned toward the nearby structure._

_Vin and Ezra did not have to be told twice and ran toward the relative safety found within the building as the storm built around them. Chris brought up the rear and prepared to pull the door shut behind them as a gust of wind yanked it from his grasp and slammed it against the outer wall before flying closed with a resounding bang. Before there could be a repeat performance Chris slid the latch into place._

_Vin watched dust devils dance merrily across the floor as the wind whistled through cracks in the walls and under the door. Then, suddenly there was a flash of light and a resounding **crack** , followed by the booming rumble of thunder loud enough to rattle the walls._

_“We can hazard a guess that the old oak in the meadow took a direct strike,” Ezra stated to no one in particular. “I wonder how Buck and JD are faring?”_

_Chris nodded his agreement. “Buck sure picked a hell of a day to show JD his favorite fishing hole.”_

_As the first ping of rain hit the tin roof Ezra moved toward the center of the building, leaned against one of the structure’s wooden support poles, and casually picked a piece of lint from the cuff of his shirt as the three settled in to wait out the storm._

*******

"How d'you know about this place?" Buck asked, staring out at the driving rain as a low rumble of thunder echoed around the hillside.

"Vin told me there were caves up here," JD replied with a shrug, "ain't had a chance to check 'em out 'til now."

The two friends watched the deluge in silence for several minutes, then JD gave Buck a playful nudge.

"I got a question for ya," he announced with a grin. "Where do fish sleep?"

Sighing, Buck shook his head.

"Okay, I'll bite. Where do fish sleep?"

"On the river bed!" JD returned gleefully and Buck chuckled despite himself. The kid's enthusiasm was amusing, even if his jokes weren't.

A vivid flash of lightning split the sky and he found himself counting the seconds 'til the sound of the thunder, hoping the storm was moving away and they'd soon be headed back to the fishing hole.

*******

"Quit prowlin'," Vin rasped from under his hat.

"I am _not_ prowling," Ezra informed, neatly stepping over the Texan's prone form, "I am pacing... and measuring."

"Measurin' what?" Chris enquired.

Halting his pacing, Ezra made a sweeping gesture with his arm.

"Tell me, Mr Larabee, what do you see?"

"A cabin," Chris replied with a shrug.

Ezra quirked an eyebrow. "Using your own humble abode as a comparison, I would say this is rather more than a cabin."

"A _large_ cabin," Chris bristled.

"A sizeable property and barn -"

"A _small_ barn," Chris interjected, throwing a glance out the window, across the rain drenched yard, to the structure their horses were currently sheltering in.

" - albeit in a somewhat neglected state of repair."

"Guessin' that's why Morganstern asked us to check it out," Vin drawled, lifting his hat to peer at the southerner. "See if it's still standin', or fit to be pulled down."

"Indeed, although it may be advantageous to understate the condition of the buildings when we make our report to the bank."

"You thinkin' of buyin' the place?" Chris smirked.

"It has potential." Ezra's smile widened, and a well manicured thumb tapped his bottom lip. "With a little work, it could be made a most desirable property."

"And be sold at a profit," Chris surmised as Vin got easily to his feet and brushed himself down.

"That would be the desired outcome," Ezra agreed, taking a step back from the clouds of dust that flew from the tracker's clothes. "I would of course be willing to share the rewards in return for a small investment."

Vin rolled his eyes as he crossed to the door and opened it, taking a deep breath of the cool, fresh air that blew in. "Storm's passed."

With a final look around the _large_ cabin, Ezra stepped outside and pulled the door closed behind him. Taking care to avoid the puddles, he broke into a jog to catch up to his companions as they crossed the yard to the barn.

*******

“Good Lord!”

Ezra’s exclamation brought the other men to a halt as they approached the barn. Both turned, their hands reaching for their guns; ready to face whatever danger he might have uncovered.

“What?” Chris’ tone held no amusement as he surveyed their surroundings.

Ezra pointed to the meadow where the once majestic oak lie in two smoldering pieces, split by the force of nature.

“Ez, that could’a been you if we hadn’t made the homestead.”

“Yes it would appear luck was on our side. A fortuitous omen you might say.” He paused dramatically and waved his arm to encompass the landscape. “I can see it now, with a few nails and a coat of paint this would be a fine place, a place one might call home. Chris, just imagine, if you will, a herd of horses grazing in the meadow. Men standing around the corral all there waiting to buy the superior horseflesh born, bred, and broke at the Lucky Strike ranch.”

"Only one problem, Ez. Ain’t no corral.”

“Ah but you must have vision, Mr. Tanner. With a modest investment…”

“Give it up, Ez. I ain’t got two pennies to rub together. You should know…wiped me clean last night playin’ poker. Come ta think of it, I reckon that means I already invested.”

“If you ladies are done do you think we can get back to business?” Chris turned and entered the barn.

The thud of Larabee’s body as it crumpled to the ground had barely registered before bullets plowed into the mud at Vin and Ezra’s feet.

They were quickly surrounded as six men poured from the barn door and relieved them of their guns.

“Gentlemen, I fear you have made a mistake…”

“Don’t rightly think so. We was told ta expect three men today and that the rest would follow. Now, iffen ya know what’s good for ya, you’ll grab yer pal there and drag him over ta that first stall.”

With their friend hurt there was little to do but grab an arm and drag Chris as directed.

“It would appear Mr. Morganstern misrepresented himself.”

“Ya think?” Vin muttered under his breath. “Lucky Strike my ass.”

*******

“Hey, what you go and do that for?” JD sputtered, grabbing his hat as it floated by, and walking out of the water.

“Told you if I had to listen to one more bad joke I was gonna throw you in.”

“It wasn’t that bad, Buck.”

“Weren’t bad? Are you kidding?”

“Come on Buck. I mean, where does a fish take a bath… a river basin… a river _basin_! Now that’s funny.”

“Keep it up kid and I’ll toss ya back in with the fish.”

“Thought we were going fishing!”

“Chris is expecting us out at the Morganstern place before nightfall, and between you and the storm, there ain’t no fish to be caught here today. That is, less you got one down your drawers.”

“Ain’t funny, Buck!”

Buck chucked. “That’s what I’ve been tryin’ to tell you, kid!”

*******

“He’s still out.”

“That’s okay, he’ll be awake soon enough.”

“And wish he wasn’t.”

Chris knew better than to ignore his instincts. After all, they had saved his life more than once. Right now, his instincts were screaming danger at full volume. And the unfamiliar voices and coarse laughter warned him not to move, or reveal that he was conscious.

He wasn’t really sure what had happened. He remembered entering the barn, falling helplessly to the ground in agonizing pain, and then… nothing.

Until now, anyway. With his eyes still closed, he took stock of his situation. His head ached, that was clear, and if he had been able to move, it probably would have been just far enough to retch into the hay.

Hay. Realization dawned on him. From the combination odors of hay and manure, it appeared that he was still in the barn. And, unless he was mistaken, bound hand and foot.

That wasn’t good.

He cracked one eye open, hoping that his surroundings were dim enough to prevent whoever the hell it was that had captured him, from noticing.

At least two men. That alone he knew from the voices he’d heard upon waking. But he knew there had to be more. There was no way that a mere two men had taken Vin and Ezra unawares, even if he himself had been incapacitated. They were too good for that. So, at least three, and probably more.

His gun was gone; he knew that without even looking. He could feel that it was missing from his holster. And if his gun had been taken, it was a good bet that the others had been relieved of their weapons.

That _really_ wasn’t good.

The others… He listened carefully for a few moments, hoping to hear a familiar southern drawl or Texan lilt. Nothing. And nothing to suggest they were even in the barn with him.

His heart dropped. Had the others been captured as well? Or were there more dire reasons for the silence?

*******

“Wow, look at that tree!” JD exclaimed. “Musta been a lightnin’ strike.”

“Yep,” Buck answered, gracing the oak tree with a quick look before riding on, toward the old homestead.

From a distance, it appeared deserted. And that wasn’t what Buck had anticipated. Not that he had expected a welcoming party, but there should have been some sign of the other peacekeepers. Nathan and Josiah had probably been delayed in town, but where were the others?

Buck’s eyes narrowed. “Somethin’ ain’t right.” He lowered his hand to his gun.

JD followed suit. “What’s wrong?”

“I ain’t sure,” Buck admitted. “Just got a feelin’.” He lightly kicked his horse forward.

The two men rode side by side as they entered the yard.

“I’m gonna check out the barn,” Buck said softly, dismounting. “You check the house.”

At JD’s nod, Buck approached the barn. Using his foot to slowly push the door open, he took a cautious step inside.

And that’s when all hell broke loose.

*******

Men were shouting, bullets were flying, and Buck didn’t even have time to wonder what was happening before he was drawn into the fray.

Quickly disposing of the first man who rushed him, he froze, finding himself looking into the business end of a revolver.

“Allow me to assist you,” Ezra said, seemingly appearing from nowhere, as he used a handy 2x4 to send the gun soaring, before applying the same board on the now unarmed man’s head.

“Mind if I join ya?”

Buck watched in amazement as Vin leapt from the shadows, bowling over two men who seemed intent on dispatching Ezra while he had his back turned. A few well-placed punches later, and both men were on the ground.

“Glad you could join the party, Bucklin!” Vin called out, a wide grin on his face. He got back to his feet, barely in time to avoid the rush of yet another man, who went sailing over Vin’s head.

“I believe that’s my gun.”

Turning around at the sound of the deadly tone, Buck saw Chris. Blood trailed down the side of his face, but he stood unswervingly, an unfamiliar gun in his hand and a glare on his countenance.

Buck lifted his own weapon, but the outlaw swallowed hard, dropped his gaze, and let the Colt 45 follow it.

It was at that moment that JD rushed in. Seeing the five unconscious men on the ground, and the one cowering in the corner, he holstered his twin Colts. “What happened?”

Vin laughed. “You missed all the fun!”

“Huh?”

With both Buck and JD looking a little bewildered, Ezra sighed. “In short-“

Vin snorted. “Like that’s poss’ble.”

“In short,” Ezra repeated in annoyance, “We were set upon by this collection of reprobates, disarmed, secured hand and foot, and deposited within one of those stalls.” His nose wrinkled in disdain, and he took a moment to settle his sleeves and brush his jacket.

“Short,” Vin reminded him.

With a glare, Ezra continued. “Mr. Larabee, despite his injury…” He paused to allow Chris the opportunity to declare “I’m fine,” before going on. “…managed to escape his bonds, make his way through the barn unnoticed, and free Mr. Tanner and myself.” He pursed his lips. “We could, of course, have accomplished that task ourselves if-“

“Short.”

“We were in the process of escaping our captors when you opened the door. We rushed them…” He smiled. “You know the rest.”

Buck just blinked. “Uh, huh.”

*******

“Would you gentlemen be interested in joining me for a drink upon our arrival in Four Corners?” Ezra asked. He gestured toward Morganstern’s men. “After we dispose of the refuse, that is.”

“I’m planning on having a little conversation with Morganstern first,” Chris growled.

Vin snorted. “Like to be a fly on the wall for that con-ver-sa-tion.”

“We never did get to go fishing,” JD complained. “Hey, Buck…”

Buck groaned. “Don’t…”

JD’s eyes went wide. He stared at Buck for a second, and then admitted sheepishly, “I can’t think of any more fish jokes.”


End file.
